Slave of Love
by orchid678
Summary: Momoka is a poor pauper and Ryuga is a rich senior student. But when Momoka is kidnapped and forced to become Ryuga's slave, will Ryuga treat her like dirt, or will he open his cold heart to her only to fall in love? Rated T


Chapter 1: Meet Momoka Sendou

Momoka looked down the street in her sad brown eyes. If I dont make it to work, then I'll end up not having any money left to pay for food, she thought, And then there won't be any food for Ageha and the others.

Momoka was poor indeed. She had enough money to buy a loaf of bread, and that couldn't feed all of the group which was herself, Ageha, Mao, Mio, Gorou,and Shougo. All 6 of them live on the streets for no one wanted to help them. They lived in Dullsville, after all.

There was another city right next to Dullsville, and that city was where the rich people lived. The city was called Yokohama. They were the richest city in all of Japan. They had a well-paved street, no grey buildings or cars.(They all either walked, or rode in carriages.) And most importanly, they had the best schools in the world.

There was only one problem: any person who lives in Dullsville was caught in Yokohama would be captured and would turn into a slave. Besides that, it was a wonderful city.

Dullsville, on the other hand, was a run down, violent city. Everything was grey and crowded, litter was everywhere, traffic is on every street you turn to, and, oh, it was horrible. Most of the population was poor people, like Momoka and the others. Everybody mostly lived on the street, and work was hard to come by. It was a place where you would never want to live in.

Momoka rushed inside the restraunt where she worked in for she was a waitress. She got into her waitress clothes and hurridly signed her name on "Present" sheet.

"You're late... again."

Momoka turned around and saw her manager, Touya.

"I-i'm sorry! It's just that-"

"You know, If you become late one more time, I'm going to make you a slave for my younger cousin."

"Eh?" Momoka asked. She knew of course Touya was from Yokohama, but she never knew he had a cousin.

She thought for a minute."I'll do my best not to be late!"

"You better". And with that, Touya walked away, leaving a nervous and confused Momoka with her paycheck of twenty dollars.

Chapter 2: Meet Ryuga Kou

"Yo Ryuga! Guess what!" a girl with blond hair and green eyes shrieked at a boy reading a book.

"Ok, what is it Raika, and you dont have to yell" said Ryuga. Ryuga had brown hair with bangs that went down above his eyes, he wore a white uniform shirt with a blue plaid tie and had on khaki pants.

"I finally have a slave! And he's so cute!"

Ryuga looked up immediatly. Dang it! he thought annoyed she got a freaking slave before I did.

In Ryuga's school, student have to have at least a slave in three months or else they will be kicked out. Ryuga was a senior, and he still didn't have a slave of his own. If he didn't get one in two days, he would be expelled.

"Well, show him to me" Ryuga said wanting to see proof.

Raika nodded. "Raimon, get out here please"

A few seconds later, a guy with long white hair showed up. He wore a ponytail in his hair, but in a manly way. He had green eyes like Raika, and was at least the same height as Ryuga.

"So you decided not to call him 'slave'?" Ryuga asked smirking.

"Oh my no! I think it's cruel to call someone who has a name 'slave'. I'd rather prefer what he used to be called, Raimon"

Ryuga just sat there, confused.

xxxx

Ryuga unlocked the door to his dorm. He threw his bookbag on his sofa, then he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He stood there, thinking. I just wished Touya would hurry up and find me a slave already he sighed.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, Touya. And boy do I have good news for you!" Touya talked proudly.

"And what might that be? I only have 24 hours before they expell me"

"I found a slave just perfect for you. Meet me at the gate at 12:30 in the morning" With that, Touya hung up.

Ryuga dropped the phone, wide eyes and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He then got himself and got all excited.

Finally, he thought A slave. A slave for me to torture, to hate, and to boss around.

He had no idea who the slave was going to be.

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

Momoka and her buddies was asleep, all except Ageha. She shook Momoka, trying to wake her up.

"Hmm? Oh, Ageha, what is it?"

"Will you sing please?"

Momoka looked at her broken watch. "It's almost 12:00. Wait till tommorow."

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee" Ageha begged.

"Ok, ok, alright. what song?"

"Hmm. how about 'eyes without a face'? I love that song!"

"Ok" Momoka cleared her throat and began to sing.

I'm all out of hope

One more bad dream could bring a fall

When i'm far from home

Don't call me on the phone

To tell me you're alone

Ageha began to get drowsy. Momoka paused for a moment. When she knew Ageha was still awake, she began to sing again.

It's easy to decieve

It's easy to tease

But hard to get release

Les yeux sans visage

eyes without a face

les yeux sans visage

eyes without a face

les yeux sans visage

eyes without a face

got no human grace, your eyes without a face

Momoka stopped singing. Ageha was asleep. Finally. Momoka then heard someone behind her. Before she could turn around, she was knocked out by a pole.

"Heh. You'll be better off a slave you know that" a man grinned evily. He threw her in a sack and ran off to Yokohoma.

Chapter 4: A new Slave

Ryuga waited impatiently at the front gate. It was 12:45 when he saw Touya carrying a lumpy sack.

"Well it's about time!" Ryuga said in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I was a little late getting it, but it's pretty light" Touya gave the sack to Ryuga.

"Hope you enjoy your new slave" Touya walked off.

Ryuga noticed the bag stirred as he carried it back to his dorm, but he was too excited that it didn't bother him much.

xxxx

When Ryuga got the dorm, he put the sack into a cage. A cage was always added into a dorm. As he set the sack down, he began to cut open the sack. He looked and saw with wide eyes. It was a girl.

She had long brown hair with bangs similar to Ryuga's bangs. She was skinny, she almost looked like she was just skin and bones,and she had on a dirty red shirt and shorts that went a little over her knees. Ryuga thought, Even though she's covered in dirt, she looks kinda cute... He quickly shook that thought out of his head.

He heard a soft moan. He looked at the girl. She was waking up. Dang it! I need to find that collar... Aha! There it is! Ryuga picked up a small, thin collar that had a red button on it.

He quickly put it on her. Now all he had to do was to try it out. He picked up a remote that had a red button on it and clicked on it. Suddenly there was a scream coming from the girl. The collar had shocked her, and it hurt too.

"Ow, Ageha tha-" She quickly realized she wasn't where her friends were. She sat up, looking around when her eyes cam to meet Ryuga's.

"Where am I?" She asked in a scared tone. Ryuga at first didn't know what to say. He then figured Touya kidnapped her.

"You're my slave, inside a school in Yokohoma" Ryuga pointed out grinning.

"What? But how- I mean, I never been to this city-"

"Well you are now" Ryuga grinned evily. But then something stopped his smiling. He looked at her eyes. Her eyes were brown like his but filled with hurt. It looked like she was going to cry.

Ryuga looked at the clock. 2:00 a.m.

"Well we should get some rest slave"

"Oh... ok" The girl looked where she slept. Even though it was a hay mattress, she eagerly got herself on it. It felt warm to her.

Ryuga just stared at her and asked, "What is your name?"

"Momoka. Momoka Sendou. What's yours?"

"Mine is Ryuga Kou"

"That's a very lovely name" Momoka yawned before drifting off to sleep.

No one has ever told me that... Ryuga thought before going to a deep sleep.

Just who...is she?

Chapter 5: Gifted and Talented

Ugh, music/dancing class Ryuga thought badly.

"I'm done. So, how does it suit me?" A girl asked behind him.

He looked at his slave, Momoka. His jaw almost dropped open. She wore the uniform that she was required to wear. (even though she was a slave) She wore a white short-sleeved uniform shirt that had a blue tie that reach just below her chest. She wore a blue skirt that reached halfway to her knees. She really looked more like a supermodel than a slave.

"Well?" She asked.

"Um,uh..." Ryuga stammered "You looked great"

Momoka smiled a sweet smile at him. He felt like he was going to melt. But then he shook his head. Me? Falling for a slave? Have I lost my dog-gon mind? He thought as he took Momoka to music class.

xxxx

"Alright class, today we are going to let the slaves sing and dance today" Mrs. Love anounced. Everyone, even Ryuga, groaned. Every time a slave sang, it felt like as if they were going to blow up a building. It was even worse when they danced.

"Alright, so who would like to go first?" She looked around until she spotted Momoka. "How about you? Aren't you the new one?"

Momoka blushed."Yes"

"Can you sing?"

Momoka blushed harder "...Yes"

Everyone looked at her as if this was some kind of joke. Even Ryuga doubted she could sing, let alone dance.

"Well would you sing this for us?" Mrs. Love handed out some musice sheet and a guitar to Momoka.

Momoka looked at the song. She smiled confidently. "I can"

Momoka sat in a chair and made sure the guitar worked. She began to strum. And soon followed the song.

My eyes are open wide

By the way, i made it throught the day

i watch the world outside

by the way, i'm leaving out today

I just saw haley's comet, she waved, said "Why are you always runnin' in place?

even the man on the moon dissapeared

somewhere in the stratosphere

tell my mother,tell my father, iv'e done the best i can

to make them realize, this is my life, i hope they understand

i'm not angry, i'm just saying

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Momoka stopped singing. "Did I do well?"

Everyone was wide eyed and jaws open before they came to. They started to woot and clap at Momoka, making her blush.

"That was like...AMAZING!" Raika said.

"I felt like i was listening to an angel choir!" Someone said.

"I've never heard such a voice, Momoka, ever." Mrs. Love said walking up to her, "As a token of my gratitude, would you like to enter in the talent show?"

Momoka went red. She had never heard people say such things to her.

She thougth for a moment. "Of course! I'd love to enter!"

Everyone went wild at the response. Ryuga was still stunned.

xxxx

Momoka was not only good at singing, but she was good at math, science, even history! She was able to help Ryuga with his history test, which ended him with an A.

"What a fun day! I never knew school could be... so exciting!" Momoka said in a cheery tone.

"Once you get used to it, it's not all that great" Ryuga yawned tiredly. He looked and saw Momoka look around his dorm.

"You know, this room reminds me of the kitchen at my old work. It's filthy!" Momoka made a nasty face as she picked up a three-month old corndog.

"Well, do you expect ME to clean it?" Ryuga said in a annoyed tone "Cleaning and doing chores is a slave's job"

"Ok then, I'll clean it for you"

Ryuga took back his words."Wait.. you don't have t-"He stopped as Momoka gave him a 'I will do it' look.

"I'm a slave, aren't I? Come back in an hour, I'll have it done by then"

Ryuga just stared and wlked out of the dorm. Pfft! An hour? I-I mean, a slave could do such? That impossible! He thought as he was laughing.

xxxx

An hour later, Ryuga went back to his dorm. He couldn't believe it. The room was spotless! His clothes were folded and was put in the drawers neatly, no food on the floor, no stains on the floor, dang, she meant that she could do it!

He looked at his bed. It was tucked in nicely and on top of it...was Momoka fast asleep.

She must have been tired. Yawn, I should...sleep too. Ryuga wasn't even thinking as he lied on his bed next to Momoka and went to sleep.

Chapter 6: Love problem

Ryuga woke up the next morning feeling tired. He suddenly realized that Momoka wasn't there. He quckly sat up, looked at her cage, and smiled. Momoka mustv'e woken up and went back to her bed. He silently woke her up.

"..." he whispered shaking her awake.

"...Mom" she mumbled in her sleep. Ryuga began to shake her again.

"Momoka. It's me"

Momoka suddenly sat up, Ryuga dodged. Momoka was sweating, and looked like she had a nightmare.

"Momoka, you ok?" Ryuga asked as he was watching as sweat glistened all over her face.

"Yes, just a bad dream on how mom di..." She paused for she couldn't say the word."Oh, it's nothing"

xxxx

Ryuga skipped the whole day of school showing Momoka around. He showed her the markets that selled fresh fruit. Her showed her the florist shop, where Momoka was given a rose from one of the florist workkeepers for he sad that her beauty was like a pure red rose in winter.

He then took her to the tailor's shop, not only just to show her but to get her some clothes.

"Don't worry, Ryuga sir, we'll take care of the rest" The maidens had took Momoka's hand and walked down the hallway to the fitting room.

xxxx

Only Ryuga and the tailor, David, was in the room. They were silent until David broke that silence.

"Ryuga sir"

"yeah?"

"Do you like Madam Momoka sir?"

Ryuga looked up from a book he was reading. He face was blushing as he looked his eyes elswhere and said,"No..."

"I think you do"

"B-but she's a slave!" Ryuga stood up.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean you can't love her"

"Well I-" Ryuga stopped. Was he really falling for her? Even so, did she feel the same way?

"If I was you Ryuga" David said "I'd tell Madam Momoka my feelings"

"But how? I don't know what I would say to her"

"How do you feel whenever you're around her Ryuga sir?"

"I...feel like as if I was in a dream"

"Well tell her that"

"But-"

"Shh, I think they're done with her"

xxxx

"Mr. David, we put her in a dress and we think you might really like it" the maidens beamed.

"Ah yes. Well, show me"

"Yes sir" One of them held out a hand in the hallway. "Come on now, don't be shy" Another hand had taken her hand and walked out to show herself.

Ryuga's eyes went wide as he saw Momoka. She was beautiful! She wore a white sundress that went down to her ankles. she wore white shoes that looked like glass slippers. She had on a golden necklace with a white stone in the middle. Her hair was up in a ponytail and a white camellia was in her hair.

"She happened to find it in the recycling bin, and when we told her that she should wear something else, she refused and wanted the dress" the maidens said.

"How do I look Ryuga?" Momoka asked.

Ryuga didn't know what to say. "You look...beautiful" He stammered, blushing.

Momoka looked at Ryuga, then she looked away, blushing also.

xxxx

As they left the shop, David said goodbye, turned around and walked down the hall.

"Ryuga, good luck"

Chapter 7: The Fight

Ryuga walked Momoka back to the school in silence. Then Ryuga broke the silence.

"Momoka"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you something" Ryuga turned himself towards her. She looked up at him with her soft, brown eyes, it felt like he was going to be sucked in. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I-I wanted to tell you..." Ryuga stammered, blushing hard while looking at her. "I...um...Well I-"

"Well,well,well, if it isn't a cute chic and a dork" A voice called behind them. They turned around, seeing two men in black jackets.

"Hey, Todd. What do you think about that girl?" the first one asked the other.

"I don't know Ted, is she good enough for food? She is skinny"

"Well, let's take her blood and see"

Ryuga got in front of Momoka arms spread out.

"Back off" He growled.

Momoka whispered,"Who are these guys?"

"Theyr'e demons" Ryuga turned to look at the two.

The one named Tedd smirked. "We don't want to fight here. Just hand over the girl and no one will get hurt"

"She's my slave" Ryuga growled once again "I let her go when I feel like it"

"I didn't want this to happen but, I guess we'll just have to get through you to get her"

"I guess you will" Ryuga looked at Momoka and said "While I deal with them, go back to the dorm"

"What about you?" Momoka asked worridly.

"I'll come back. I promise" Ryuga hugged her softly, bringing warmth to her. She then nodded and went back to the safety of the dormitory.

"Now, to deal with you two" He said as his eyes flared in anger.

xxxx

Momoka fled to the dorm as fast as her legs could, which was fast. When she got to the dormitory, she locked the door behind her and threw herself upon Ryuga's bed. She waited for what seemed like hours just waiting for Ryuga to knock on that door. That was all she could think about. Ryuga.

She heard a soft knock. At first she hesitated, then she heard a voice.

"It's ok. It's me"

She opened the door. "Ryuga" she looked at hm with scared eyes. His shirt was torn, showing gashes on his left shoulder. His hair was a mess and wet. She took Ryuga to his bed.

As he lied there, Momoka took some patches and covered his wounds the best she could.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault"

Momoka couldn't help it. She sobbed at those words.

"But it IS my fault! They wanted to take me away" she choked.

"No..." Ryuga took her hand. Before Momoka could blink, he had tugged her forward, causing her head to lie on his chest. He stroked her hair softly. She was about to subside.

"Don't. Stay like this" He whispered to her ear. He held her closer, enough for her face to touch his skin.

"What are you doing?" Momoka asked still crying.

"If you think I got hurt because of you, this is your punishment" He whispered hugging her even tighter. She winced. She looked at the window. It was snowing. The beginning of winter.

Chapter 8: Beautiful

Ryuga had to stay from school for three days now, leaving Momoka doing his homework, pop quizzes, and tests. (She passed every one of them, of course) And every day after school she ran straight to the dorm to make sure Ryuga was doing ok.

xxxx

"So...where are we going again?" Ryuga yawned as he walked up to the carriage.

"I told you three times, it's a secret" Momoka smiled.

xxxx

Miles away from the school, on the outskirts of Yokohama's main town; Ryuga and Momoka rode inside of a carriage on a dirt road. The sun was high in the sky and shone brightly on the green grass that surrounded the dirt road the carriage was on. There were many tall trees, one or two visible animals, and many purple mountains surrounding the road. A man with a heavy built, a big bushy black mustache and an old face rode the carriage through the Yokohama Woods; he had been assigned to ride Ryuga wherever he chose at any given moment but due to Ryuga's forgetful mind, the man usually forgotten.

"Achooo!" Ryuga sneezed, causing his chest to hurt again. "Are you okay?" Momoka asked with a hint of concern. They were seated across each other with a large brown backpack next to Ryuga, the inside of the carriage had a cozy feel to it; it had dark red cushioned seats, purple curtains, and a good smell.

"Yeah it's just a little sneeze," Ryuga said with a smile that caused Momoka to blush slightly. Ryuga laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, a habit he had had since a young age.

"We're here," said the driver. Ryuga took the backpack and got out of the carriage, as soon as he got out he was taken back by the beauty of the place. They were in front of a crystal clear lake that spanned for a few miles on every side; it was surrounded by a high purple mountain and many oak trees. There seemed to be two skies due to the clearness of the lake and you could see a few deer drinking water on the other side of the lake; Ryuga wasn't one to use the word beautiful but that changed today. He was so caught up on the beauty of the place that he didn't notice Momoka walking ahead of him towards the lake.

"Come on," Momoka yelled as she continued on her way towards the lake, he wasted no time and ran after the brownhead. "What are we doing here?" Ryuga asked when both of them stood a few feet away from the water. Momoka smiled and took the backpack from Ryuga's hand; she opened it and took out a glass bottle with a green liquid inside.

"We're here to cure your injuries and in order to do so we needed to come to this lake. This lake possesses magical healing powers and can cure small wounds, if you go in you'll get healed right away," before Momoka could finish her sentence Ryuga had already taken off his shirt and jumped inside the water. Ryuga yelled from the cold but didn't get out, instead he submerged his head in order to get used to the water.

Ryuga felt a cold wind go through the small wound on his chest, it was a little painful at first but soon the sensation wore off and his chest became normal. "Wow, it really works," Ryuga exclaimed with a happy smile before swimming around the lake like an exited child. Momoka smiled at Ryuga and reached into the backpack taking out a towel this time, she sat near the water's edge and called Ryuga over. Ryuga swam to next to Momoka and she gave him a smile that made him blush.

"Now that you're healed, we need to get back," Momoka said with a calm tone as she extended her hand to help Ryuga up. Ryuga looked at her hand with two ideas on his head, one good and one bad. Feeling lucky Ryuga went for the bad idea and pulled Momoka into the lake. Momoka got out of the cold water with a yelp and glared at him before dunking his head into the water. Ryuga struggled under the water and ran his finger through Momoka's back, making her yelp in surprise and let Ryuga go. He got out of the water and started to tickle Momoka's sides, she screamed in surprise and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"RYUGA-KUN S-STOP," Momoka yelled through giggles. Ryuga stopped his attack and stared at the girl oddly, "Did you just call me Ryuga-kun?" he asked in surprise. Momoka took no time and started to tickle Ryuga under his neck, this time Ryuga was laughing and couldn't do anything to shake the girl off.

From the carriage the man watched the two teens play on the water with a smile plastered on his face. "I've never seen Mr. Kou this happy before," the man said with a light chuckle.

xxxx

Later that afternoon the two teens rode the carriage back home. They now sat next to each other with weary expressions on their faces, Momoka because she had played a lot on the water and Ryuga because he had taken that weird green medicine that made him feel drowsy. Ryuga viewed the now orange sky with a mile on his face and felt some weight on his shoulder; he looked down and saw that Momoka had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Ryuga smiled at the girl that had made his last few days wonderful, he couldn't remember ever having such a sun experience with his friends. Ryuga sighed, thinking about how everything was dull and boring and then he thought about if Momoka had never came, it could be normal, but now as they reached the school Ryuga asked himself if he even wanted to go back.

"Cherish your last moments together, because when I'm in control you'll be forgotten inside me," said the same voice inside of Ryuga's head. Ryuga looked around the carriage frantically, this time he did hear a voice for sure. The voice was now a little louder and it started to freak Ryuga out.

"We're here," said the man from outside, snapping Ryuga out of his thoughts. Without a word Ryuga picked Momoka up bridal style and walked into the boy's dormitory. As Ryuga walked to hiss room he couldn't help but feel terrified at what was wrong with him. He didn't know if anybody else was able to hear it but he knew he had to do something about it. Ryuga then opened the door to his bedroom and closed it immediately after, if someone was after him he had to take precautions. He then put Momoka on the bed and without thinking laid down next to her, he even put a blanket on top of them. Momoka moved closer to Ryuga and wrapped her left arm around him with her head now on Ryuga's left shoulder. Ryuga smiled drowsily at the girl. Before he fell into slumber, he thought how great it would be if they were married...

Chapter 9: White Christmas and First Kiss

"Ryuga! Look, it's snowing!" Momoka yelled out to her master.

"Does it not snow from where you come from?" Ryuga asked motioning his slave to come back.

"Rarely," Momoka said frowning a little, "Since there is too much pollution, we usually have acid rain, or worse, acid snow that's black"

Ryuga looked at his watch. It was December 20, five days before Christmas. Ryuga usually just went to Raika's house, but now that he had a slave, he hadn't thought once about that.

"Momoka, the teacher wants to speak with you!" Raika came running towards the duo.

"Eh? I wonder what she needs to speak with me about," Momoka pondered,"Ryuga, may I go?"

"Do whatever you want, just don't try to run away"

"Thank you!" Then Momoka did something that Ryuga didn't see coming. She gave him a soft peck on his cheek, and ran towards the school.

Ryuga was stunned, but Raika wasn't really surprised.

"Ryuga, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

Ryuga went red. "Raika! Wh-whatever would you be talking about?"

"Ryuga, it's written all over your face"

"Sh-shut up!"

Raika was quiet for a moment. "Me and Raimon are a couple now. Actually, we've been together since the second we met"

"What?," Ryuga looked at her surprised. She was never the one to have a boyfriend that quick.

"But there is another thing I need to tell you" Raika said with no emotion on her face.

Ryuga was surprised. This wasn't Raika. "What is it Raika?"

"Ryuga, I'm pregnant"

xxxx

"So what did the teacher say to you?" Ryuga asked Momoka as she walked past him.

Momoka turned around, smiling and excited. "She wants me to go down to a store and buy a christmas tree! Isn't that great!"

"Sure" Ryuga couldn't stop thinking about what Raika told him after she told him that she was pregnant. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the money he needed for the gift...

"Ryuga! Hurry up and come on!"

"OK SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME THE SLAVE LISTENING TO YOUR ORDERS?" Ryuga yelled.

Momoka only laughed. And for some reason, Ryuga's heart felt like it was going to melt. What everyone's rumor, what Raika said, was true. The wolf was falling for the dove. The only problem was, how could Ryuga say it?

Ryuga shook those thoughts and began chasng his slave, his dove, to the tree sale.

xxxx

"Wow! Just look at all the trees!" Momoka said.

Ryuga gasped for breath. "You run too fast"

"Well you need to excercise huh?" Momoka talked back jokingly.

That was...half true. Ryuga wasn't good at excercising but, for some reason, he looked he did situps his WHOLE life. (which he didn't)

"Momoka?" a voice called out behind them.

Momoka turned around and almost burst into tears. "AGEHA? GOROU, SHOUGO, MIO AND MAO? I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

They all gave each other a hug. Ryuga just stared. "Momoka, do you know these guys?" He asked his slave.

"Yes, I used to live with them. But Ageha, what happened, and why are you guys here?"

"Well," Ageha began, but was stopped short.

"Shut up slave. Don't talk to strangers" A man with blonde hair wacked Ageha across the cheek.

"Uncle Touya?" Ryuga looked in shock at his uncle.

"Oh, hello nephew. So, has your new slave been obliged to your orders as you tell her your wishes?" Touya asked him while grabbing Momoka's chin up to make her look at him. Momoka flinched in pain.

Ryuga then did something that Touya didn't suspect. He slapped Touya's hand away from Momoka and held her close to him.

Touya's eyes narrowed."Don't tell me you actually have feelings for this, this THING"

"Don't call her a thing" Ryuga yelled at his uncle. The people stopped around them and stared at the two and their slaves.

Touya only smiled."Fine, have it your way" And before Ryuga could even act, Touya slapped Momoka across the cheek, harder than he did with Ageha. "Lets go slaves"

Ageha looked back at her friend with sad eyes before she left. "Bye Momoka"

Ryuga looked down at Momoka. Her cheek was bright red from when Touya hit her, and she was crying soft tears. Ryuga held her close. "Don't cry. Soon everythng will be alright again"

xxxx

"Wow, Momoka! You did a great job in finding a tree!" Mrs. Love explained while marveling the christmas tree.

Ryuga looked at Momoka. She was smiling, but he knew that inside she was crying. Then when Ryuga started to think about it, it was all his fault.

"This is also great news for you Momoka" Mrs. Love beamed.

"How so?" Momoka asked kindly.

"Well, I talked with the headmaster, and he said if you could bring a tree over, then you would be qualified to go to the ball"

"Eh? What ball?" Momoka asked curiously. She didn't know about any ball whatsoever.

"The annual Christmas ball of course!" Mrs. Love explained,"Usually slaves can't go, but since you've been a great helper and you won the talent show a few weeks ago, I wanted you to go as a thank-you gift"

"Really?Thank you Mrs. Love!" Momoka gave the teacher a big hug.

"No problem. Now, on Monday, me and you are going shopping for the dance alright? Oh, and don't worry about bringing any money."

"Mrs. Love, I love you!" Momoka hugged her tighter. The teacher hugged tighter back.

Ryuga just stood there, because his mind was on Pluto (even though it wasn't a planet), not on Earth.

xxxx

(The night of the ball, Christmas Eve) 5 p.m.

Ryuga hadn't seen his slave ever since Monday, and it really began to bother him. He paced back and forth across his room until his cellphone rang. Sighing, he picked up the phone. "Yes?," Ryuga said annoyingly.

"Oh, should I hang up? Because you don't seem so...happy" a familiar voice said at the other end.

Ryuga's eyebrows suddenly jumped up. "Momoka? Wait, don't hang up" He heard her laugh at the other end of the phone. "Where are you?" Ryuga said, stopping her laugh.

"It's a secret"

"Well, when are you coming back?" Ryuga asked.

"Secret"

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Secret"

"...Well, what are you going to wear?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t"

"Is there anything that I can ask that isn't a secret"

"Nope"

Ryuga got annoyed. "Well, at least tell me when you are going to be here."

"Didn't I just say that was a sec-"

"Yes. You said it was a secret. But please tell me anyhow"

Silence came from the other end of the phone. Then Momoka spoke after a moment.

"Fine. I'll be there at 8"

"Oh, ok." Ryuga said relieved.

"I gotta go now."

"Where are you going?" Ryuga asked her.

"Secret" Momoka said before hanging up.

7:55 p.m.

Ryuga opened the door to the ballroom. He wore a black tux with a creamy white tie. He almost looked like one of those hot teenage vampires you see on TV.

"Did you hear about that girl? Her name was Momo-something." a girl in a pink dress said to a girl in a green dress while Ryuga passed by them. He decided to hide within the crowd and listen to them.

"Yeah, I did" The girl in the green dress said, "She is the only slave that is coming to the ball. I bet she's gonna show up in rags!" They both laughed.

Ryuga didn't like what they were saying, but he began to wonder if Momoka would end up like that...No, out of the question, she wouldn't show up like that...would she?

Suddenly everone started gasping and silence filled the room. Ryuga tried to see what everyone was looking at, and when he saw, he could only drop his jaw. It was Momoka, or at least it looked like her.

Momoka's hair was in a bun with a white bow beside the bun. She had on white eyeshadow with a pale but soft pink colour on her lips. But what she was wearing was even more astonishing.

It was a creamy white victorian dress that touched the floor softly with a pearl white sash around her waist. The dress was made of fine silk. The only colour on her was on her necklace. The necklace was actually a white ribbon that was tied around her neck, and where the ribbon was tied in a bow, was a soft pink rose in the middle.

Momoka looked like a princess, no, an angel. Everyone looked at her, gawking and admiring in secret. But Momoka wasn't paying attention to them.

"Excuse me, but does anyone know if I can find Ryuga-kun?" she asked politely to everyone, smiling with her pearly whites.

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Ryuga. Ryuga went out of his daze and saw everybody looking at him. He got nervous. He then felt a soft hand touch his hand, and he turned to see Momoka.

"Well, what do you think? Do you now know why I wasn't telling you anything?" Momoka smiled warmly.

Ryuga stammered. "Um- you look...-nice! Yeah, thats it." was all he could say.

Momoka laughed. "You're quite the gentleman Ryuga-kun"

Ryuga turned at least twelve shades of red.

xxxx

"Soon, Ryuga. Soon everything you have gained, even your precious flower, will be mine. And as for your slave, as soon as she's out of the way you can gain some common sense. At midnight, you will lose everything."

xxxx

"Come on Ryuga! Have you ever danced in your life?" Momoka laughed, reaching her hand out to Ryuga. Ryuga didn't like dancing, but it was a ball so...what else was there to do? Heck, someone may steal his slave when he's not looking, so he at least had to be around her. As long as he can keep his face from turning red...

"Fine, but I lead" Ryuga agreed. He grabbed her hand and held her close. Momoka began to blush at the closeness.

"Ryuga! What are doing?" She asked still blushing.

"I said I would lead, so you'll just have to put up with it." Ryuga grinned.

Both started slowly, but they soon went into a comfortable trance as they dance the waltz.

"I never knew you could dance. How did you learn?" Ryuga asked as he twirled Momoka around.

"Well," Momoka bagan. but then began to frown,"I learned when I was very young, when my parents...were still alive"

"Still alive?"

"Yes. Dad died in a tragic car accident, and Mom..."

"What happened to her?"

"She was murdered in front of my eyes when I was seven years old"

Ryuga stopped dancing, which led for Momoka to stop too. Ryuga looked into her eyes. "Momoka, were you poor then?"

Momoka smiled a little bit. "No, actually...I used to live here, in this very town, but when Mom was murdered, I had nowhere to go, so I went to Dullsville. At that time, that was also when I met Ageha and the others. I had been taking care of those guys ever since..."

Now, Ryuga wasn't a person to cry, but when he listened and saw that Momoka's parents died when she was very young, it made him get a little teary.

"I'm sorry. I am a person who talks so much like this. I shouldn't be telling you that, because it would just bore you..." Momoka said apologeticly.

"No,thats not it..." Ryuga said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm going to get some water"

"Oh,ok"

Momoka sat on a cushioned bench while Ryuga went to the washroom. Momoka giggled. Ryuga has been so kind to her, even though she was his slave. She began to wonder...if he had taken a liking to her. After all, he had been acting strange lately. He always seemed to blush whenever she was around him, and when they got close when they danced, she noticed that Ryuga's eyes kept wandering and he was red. But, he wasn't the only one. Momoka herself had taken a likng to him too. It was like she was with him because mabye God thought they needed to be together. This, being with him right now, must be a blessing from God himself.

Momoka went out of her daze as She saw Ryuga coming back. She didn't notice that he had a different aura arounf him.

"Oh, you're back. I started to get worried that you were-"

Ryuga pulled Momoka's arm and led her out of the ballroom. "Wait, where are we going Ryuga?" Momoka asked nervously.

Ryuga stared at her coldly. "Just shut up and follow me, and don't get any ideas about escaping or I'll kill you"

Momoka was confused but then she found out that this wasn't Ryuga. This definetly wasn't Ryuga.

"Who are you?" She asked in a scared but firm tone.

The fake Ryuga smirked and turned to look in her eyes. His eyes went from brown to a deep forest green.

Momoka gasped. "You're...Touya-kun"

Touya laughed. "It took you that long to figure it out? I'm surprised that Ryuga even took a liking to you"

"Where are you taking me? Please tell me!"Momoka began to get frightened.

"We are just going to take a vist to my villa and visit your friend Ageha-whatever"

"Wait! I can't! What about Ryuga?"

"He's busy. And besides, it's not like he actually LOVES you or anything. In fact, he didn't like you from the beginning"

"What?"

"You see, he was gong to be expelled from this school because he didn't have a slave. So when you came along, I captured you and took you to him. You get iot now? He only thought of you as a way to keep him from getting expelled. That was his only feeling for you."

Momoka didn't like this. "No! It's not true! I won't believe it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I know that he has feelings for me."

"And how do you know?"

"Because...because I LOVE him!"

Touya stopped and looked into Momoka's eyes. He made her shiver.

"Shut up" He grinned before punching her across the face. It was hard enought to make Momoka pass out. He smirked. "What a pain. I can't believe he even looked at you"

Touya heard a scream and looked at where the door was and saw a girl look at him and at Momoka. The girl went back through the door and yelled, "Help! Somebody help! There's a girl out there who is being taken away!"

Everyone looked at the girl, and as soon as Ryuga left the washroom he noticed that the girl was Raika.

Ryuga walked up to Raika. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Ryuga! Outside! A man just took a girl!"

"Okay calm down, tell me , what did he look like?"

"He had blonde hair, and he looked almost like Uncle Touya"

Ryuga narrowed his eyebrows. "And the girl?"

Raika widened her eyes. "Oh no..."

"What? What is it?"

"He took her Ryuga. He took-" Raika fell.

"Raika? RAIKA!" Ryuga knelt down beside Raika and tried to feel her pulse. She was going to...

"Somebody get a doctor!" Ryuga yelled out to the vast crowd, already having their phones out.

"Hey!", Mrs. Love ran and knelt beside Raika. "I'll take care of her and her child. You go and find 'her'!"

Ryuga looked at his teacher. "Who's...'her'?"

Raika mumbled as she came to. "Raika? What is it?" Ryuga asked his cousin.

"D-don't...you remember...?"

"What?"

"You d-don't rem-remember...'her'? Mo-" Raika yelled in pain.

"Who is she Raika? Who is she?" Ryuga yelled at her. He didn't understand. Who was this 'her'? And why did it make him angry?

Raika strained to speak. She only said one word. "Mo-mo...ka" And with that, Raika went limp. "Ryuga! Hurry!" Mrs. Love yelled at Ryuga, picking up Raika and carrying her out of the room.

But Ryuga didn't move. He couldn't. He was too stunned. He couldn't believe that he forgot her. How? How did he...?

Ryuga stood up and ran out of the room. He sprinted through the halls, not even trying to breathe.

Chapter 10: Deadly

"Let me go!" Momoka cried in pain as Touya gripped her arm to wear they both heard her bone crack. It was music to Touya's ears. "I don't do orders from a slave, girl", Touya turned to look at Momoka, "Besides, don't you want to see your friends?"

Momoka shivered from looking into Touya's devil red eyes that were glowing. "Wh-what happened to your eyes?"

Touya stopped for a moment, turned to her and moved closer to her. His cold lips brushing against her ears said, "Don't ask questions to what you already know the answer to."

The truth was, Momoka didn't know who or what he was. And it was probrably best that she shouldn't know. But...

"What are you?" She whispered to him softly, but tone full of fear.

Touya said nothing. Finally, he said, "I'm someone that will end your life, drag you into the depths of hell, an I'll make you live with me. Forever."

Momoka's eyes went wide with fear and confusement. Was he going to make her his wife instead of a prisoner? Or was he really going to kill her? Momoka didn't know, and she didn't want to find out. She wanted to run away from him, to run back to a man...She couldn't remember who the man's name was anymore. She just knew, and now...she can't remember him at all. Just...who was he?

Touya moved away from her, still holding her broken hand, and with his other hand he touched her forehead lightly, said a few unknown words, and Momoka fell unconscious. Touya let her fall to the ground before picking her up bridal style.

"TOUYA!"

Touya looked behind him, still holding the sleeping girl. "Ah, if its not my not-so-cute nephew. What can do for you Ryuga?"

Ryuga gritted his teeth. "You bastard, let her go."

"Tsk, tsk, Ryuga, don't use hateful words to your uncle."

"I said, LET HER GO"

Touya sighed, "But I can't. You see, she doesn't remember you. I erased her memories of every moment she has been with you. So if I let you have her...", Touya began to grin evily, lighty placing a razor sharp blade at Momoka's throat, "I'll have to kill her if she happened to remember you."

A black portal appeared behind Touya. "That's why..." He looked at Ryuga's frightened and angry eyes. "I'm going to drag her to madness before you can, and I'll make her think it was me who loved her. As for you..." he smirked, "You are her nightmare."

Ryuga growled, "You monster!"

"Ah! But that's not the best part! When she goes into madness after I get rid of you being in her memories..." Her eyes flashed red again, "And when she begs me to free her, you know what I'll do?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to devour the little bird" And with that, Touya stepped into the portal, with Momoka, and dissapeared into the darkness.

And he left Ryuga alone, without Momoka.

To be continued...

Preview of the next book: Little Slave Bird (Slave of Love 2)

1

"Momoka-sama, wake up", a maid softly shook the brunette. Momoka opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at the maid. "Sorry Agetha, I haven't been sleeping much these days" Momoka smiled softly at Agetha. Momoka had known Agetha for nine months since the day Momoka's husband had proposed to her, and not once has Agetha ever left her side, even when Roxas came along...

"Mommy!", A 3 year-old boy with dark brown short hair came running into the bedroom.

Momoka glowed with happiness. "And if it isn't the dark knight himself. Roxas Kouji, or should I say, my trouble-maker. Come here you!" She grabbed Roxas and began to tickle him.

"Mommy! Hahahaha- Stop it! Mommy!" Roxas laughed as his mother and he were faced off in a tickle fight and, of course, Momoka was winning.

"Roxas, that's enough. Don't tire your Mother." A voice came from the doorway.

Momoka looked up, her smile fading, and her face turning white, losing all the life in her skin.

"Touya..."


End file.
